1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a flow velocity and a flow rate of groundwater leaking from the earth surface and an apparatus for monitoring the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring a flow velocity and a flow rate of groundwater leaking from the earth surface and an apparatus for monitoring the same, which can easily and rapidly measure a flow velocity and a flow rate of groundwater leaking from the earth surface and can monitor data on the measured flow velocity and flow rate of groundwater by the use of a user's terminal in real time, or by time zones, or on the user's request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Groundwater occupies 1% or less of the total water in the earth and is contained in spaces of bedrocks and soil. The source of the most groundwater is a rain. Some of the rain soaks into the ground to form a groundwater system and the other of the rain flows through the ground or over the earth surface to the sea.
All the water in the ground is not defined as groundwater. The Korean Groundwater Act defines the groundwater as “water filling voids among underground layers or rocks”.
The groundwater flows to the lake or the seabed and this flow is affected by constituents of the soil. For example, groundwater in a limestone region rapidly moves by several meters per hour, but groundwater in the most other regions slowly moves by several meters per year.
The groundwater is an important water resource. Accordingly, to effectively manage and utilize the groundwater, it is necessary to accurately measure a flow velocity and a flow rate of the groundwater leaking from the earth surface.
However, the flow velocity and the flow rate of the groundwater cannot be measured by only an operator's or supervisor's eyes and it is thus difficult to accurately and rapidly measure the flow velocity and the flow rate of the groundwater leaking form the earth surface.
Therefore, in order to enhance the utilization value of the groundwater which is an important water resource on the earth, there is a need for a measuring apparatus which can accurately and rapidly measure the flow velocity and the flow rate of the groundwater leaking from the earth surface in real time and there is also a need for a monitoring apparatus which can easily collect and monitor the measured data.